INTENSE
by coolblue.princess
Summary: WILL she be able to save a little boy named youichi hijiri? or can she let go of her present love for the little boy?
1. Chapter 1

**INTENSE**

By:

"hey." Natsume tapped his kohai at her head.

"Natsume-sempai!" Mikan sakura cheered.

"how are yah?" he coolly asked as he sat with her at the grass near the sakura trees.

"im fine sempai, how about you? Where's your girlfriend?" Mikan asked.

"im fine. Oh her? I thinks she's doing something again." He gave her a look.

"oh, I see, im sorry sempai I asked something rude again." She looked at him teary eyed.

"It's okay, im already used to it."

Suddenly the wind blew hard ruining the moment of hyuuga-sempai and Mikan-chan.

"it's really cold." Mikan sneezed.

Natsume lit up a fire.

"yeah sure it's already autumn, mi-chan."

"ah, yes, Eh, sumire-sempai is there! Sumire-SEMPAIIIII!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted as she waved her hand.

"oh, hi there mimi-chan." She faked a smile.

"your there." Natsume stood up and sumire went near to Natsume to hug him.

--CUT!—

"CUT!!" koko shouted.

"why the hell did you cut it! It's my chance to hug Natsume!" Sumire growled at him.

"koko, change my role, it's very unlikely of me." Natsume and Mikan sent the message to koko via his mind reading.

"BECAUSE, there are changes made for our little play." Anna clapped her hands, Anna knows when trouble is coming, if it's about Mikan, she founds it first, when Mikan looks at something for a long time and that thing turns to fire or ice, usually ice then trouble is coming.

"What are the LITTLE changes dear, spaghetti?" Sumire felt her head became heavy and cold, she saw her hair became ice, and then she looked at Mikan who was looking at her and told she told mikan "Gomene". Sumire is now teary eyed.

"don't you ever insult them again sumi-chan." Mikan glared at her.

"okay the little changes are, Sumire will be the kohai and Mikan will be the girlfriend." Yuu smiled.

"LETS STOP THIS." Mikan glared at yuu.

"mimi-chan! This is our project!" Nonoko plead at her.

"I am not going to participate, im going to go to persona." Mikan walked out.

"She's still not over it, I'm sure." Hotaru nodded on what nonoko said.

-- FLASHBACK

"YOU'RE HERE AGAIN?" Mikan talked to Natsume.

"yeah, im having a date, how about you?" Natsume smirked.

"My goodness." Mikan turned back, she was having her 15th date every date, she can see Natsume there and chaos begins.

"THE HELL HYUUGA! You're here again!."

"Sure another date."

"THIS IS ENOUGH! Ill never gonna date again!" at this she left her date and nastume, Strucked by his conscience.

--

MIKAN'S POV.

Koko and yuu, you sure will regret this, also you otou-san (narumi.). Mikan directly went to persona's office.

"what's my new mission?" She asked looking directly at persona almost burning a hole in him with her bored eyes.

"Aren't you happy? Your going outside mimi-chan, you have to look for a boy named youichi hijiri. He's 3 years old, but he's a boy genius, you need to bring him here because the aao's were looking for him, he has a very useful alice, the ghost manipulating alice. Be sure to bring him here before 2 days, or else I'll let balck cat help you." Persona smirked.

"I HATE YOU, persona. I DETEST you." She got her white mask and ask again.

"ill be off. Im going to excuse myself at otou-san(narumi) then ill go. Bye nii-chan." She waved her hand.

"bye mimi-imoto-chan, take care neh?" he murmured.

-- NARUMI's OFFICE

"Otou-san!" she entered the door leading to narumi's office.

"why are you there mimi-chan?" He smiled as he pat her head.

"What's with the project? And yeah I came here because ill have another mission that will last for days I think? But atleast I informed you, so please don't worry and eat, ill be going out, lock your room and don't forget to set your alarm clock and don't use your alice too much otou-san, onegai. Sayonara." She kissed him at his cheeks and teleported herself at her room and pack for things.

After that, she teleported herself at hotaru's room and left a note then went to the plaza of the school wearing a Sunday dress.

"Oi, mimi-chan! Where are you going?" koko asked.

"out, and it's none of YOUR BUSINESS." At that she left.

"the hell I can't read her mind." Koko thought.

THE END

--will mikan get the little boy named youichi hijiri? before it's too late?


	2. youichi hijiri

YOUICHI HIJIRI

BY:

---

--Later that afternoon.

"Why the hell I can't read her mind?" Koko buried his face on bed.

"I can sense something will happen to her, please be careful, mimi-chan." He shouted out loud and run outside of his room, wearing his Denim pants and polo. (FYI: he was from a date with Anna-Chan.)

--Hotaru's room

She opened the door of her room, after that she saw a cherry blossom printed card, She hurriedly pick it up and hold it tightly, sighing her mind goes blank then she whispered.

"Mikan, what's this again?" Then she read the Note.

Dear Hotaru-Chan,

I'll be gone for days, maybe weeks,

I don't know when ill be coming back, I

Don't know the exact date, so please,

Take care of yourself, iincho, Ruka,

Anna, nonoko, otou-san, nii-Chan

And Natsume, also aoi, tell her ill be

Missing her.

MIKAN SAKURA:]

"She's OFF again!, when will you stop Mimi? When?" Hotaru crumpled the paper and her crystal tears fell.

"HotaaRrUUUU! Hotaru!" Hotaru called cheerfully and opened the door.

"HMMM. Ill enter now." Anna Umenomiya was shocked seeing the ice queen cried; she picked the crumpled papers and read.

"mimi-chan, what happened to you?" she softly whispered. She directly went to Hotaru and calmed her down.

"It's okay Hotaru-Chan, she'll be alright, and Mikan will be alright."

--KOKO.

"Where the hell is that guy? Where the hell are you Natsume hyuuga?" Koko runned again.

"Hey! Koko!" Ruka waved and smiled.

"Hey Ruka!, have you seen that hyuuga Natsume?" Koko asked

"Ah, Natsume is there, at the sakura trees." Ruka smiled.

"Thank you!" Koko hurriedly runned to the sakura trees leaving the puzzled Ruka behind

"Hyuuga Natsume! Natsume! Natsume!" Koko heard a manly growl.

"Why the hell are you here?" Natsume glared at Koko.

"Mikan's on a mission again." Koko shouted.

"She can do it." He answered him.

"NO! im not kidding Natsume hyuuga! She went bout of the school gate carrying her bags! Specifically her knapsack and a sling back with all her Alice controllers!" Koko shouted as Mad as he could.

This time he rose from his seat, his eyes were not bored looking anymore, it's filled with shock, his feet seems to be a jelly melting, he runned as fast as he could, he runned at persona's office.

"Persona!!" Natsume banged persona's door.

"What?" persona coldly looked at him, as if he was going to burn a hole.

"Why the hell did you send Mikan out?" he glared at persona as hard as he could.

"I can't do anything, I want you to do the mission but she insisted and the higher ups want her service to get youichi hijiri, they want you to rest because of your latest mission, to save aoi hyuuga, your sister. Because you and Mikan are the top rankers or the best assassins, they sent her to the mission."

"im going out too." He smirked.

"no your not."

"WHY?"

"I promised her, I won't let you go unless she won't come back after 2 days.

Natsume got out of the door and head to his room, when he got there he slammed his table and punched the mirror, his hands were bleeding.

"WHY THE HELL DID SHE GOT OUT WITHOUT TELLING ME?" He thought.

-- MIKAN.

"oh, it's really hot." She wiped her sweat, she can sense that two guys were following her, she approached one of the guys that was wearing black suit.

"sir, do you know where is this place?" She acted.

"There." The guy pointed.

"Thank you!" Then she kicked the guy and got hold of her gun and pointed it at the guy's neck.

"WHO's behind this?" She asked the guy on a scary way.

"Its-It's" The other guy attacked her, she used her ice Alice for the other guy.

"IT'S?" she asked, deepening her voice.

"It's an order from the higher ups." The guy surrendered.

"For?"

"To protect you." Persona smiled at her.

"The hell, nii-chan, tell them I can do it by myself, and your telling me they are for protection? They can't even beat me." She glared.

"yeas, I know, go now, ill take care of them." He smiled.

"thank you." At this she left and then she went to her apartment, that she will use for days.

--Mikan's apartment.

"I think it's already ok, except for the color." She sighed

The color of her room is hot pink, take note, hot pink. She got dressed and sighed.

"Anna and nonoko will like that room, for sure. I need to spy the aao's now." She was wearing her white hood and a blue t-shirt inside and her white pants, she went outside carrying her mask.

"so it's already 4pm? Mission starts now!" She snapped her hand and she disappeared uising her teleportation alice.

"Here I am now." She talked to herself and used her white mask.

"So they are gathering information about me, Natsume and that youichi." She smiled and used her invisibility alice to destroy all units.

"SHIRO- neko's here! All unit's be alarmed!!" a guy shouted.

"so this is how you alarm huh? Too bad." Mikan burned the base of the aao, but something caught her eye, a micr5ochip, she got the microchip but she was shot for 2 times both on her right arm. She can sense that if she'll stay longer here, something bad will happen to her, so she teleported herself to her apartment. She healed herself using her healing Alice, after that she inserted the chip into her laptop. Mikan was shocked because the microchip contains all the information's about aoi and youichi.

"so this is the place where that brat lives, ill go there tomorrow." Mikan slept.

--Morning.

"The hell where's that brat?" She kicked the can of bottle right in front of her.

"Hey." A boy with red hair smiled at her.

"What?" She asked in a scary tone.

"are you looking for someone?" the little boy asked him.

"yeah and it's none of your business." She stared at him with her bored eyes.

Mikan quickly got hold of the little boy and covered his head with her hand. She sensed that a guy was aiming for the little boy at his head using an arrow. She used her ice alice to send daggers.

"another guy from aao huh?" she tapped the head of the little boy and told him to be careful.

Then she spotted youichi, sitting on a bench.

"Youichi hijiri, right?" she asked.

"Mikan Sakura, no shiro-neko." He smirked

"so you do know me."

"Sure, a top-ranking assassin from Gakuen alice, are you here to kill me too?"

"No im here to protect you." She smiled.

"I saw that smile." He teased.

"yeah, but this is not the time to tease me." She held youichi's hand an sent daggers at the aao, noit just an AAO but their top 10 assasins where here.

"they really want to kill us." She sighed. A shot was heard and sjhe realized that she was bleeding.

"we need to run fast, this is going to be bad, there's a poison in that bullet that hit me, damn those aao's." Another shotl, then Mikan's arm on the opposite side was bleeding again.

"oi, you okay?" youichi asked in a worried voice.`

"yeah, I should be." This time an arrow hit her hand.

"argh. I need to use my teleportation alice now." They teleported at her apartment.

--Apartment

"were safe, no your safe." She smiled at youichi and she felt she woke up it's already 12 am, so she slept for almost 1 day. She saw youichi sleeping.

"I still can't use my alice." She sighed Mikan tried to stand up, but she was shocked to see her curtains being burned.

"hyuuga." She murmured.

"can't still stand up?" Natsume tapped her.

"Cut off that fire." Mikan glared at him

"fine." He surrendered.

"why the hell are you here?" Mikan glared at him.

"It's already the third day, you moron!" he Smirked.

"Fine." She buried her face on the pillow.

"your arm is bleeding again, don't move too much." He got a towel and water.

"im fine." She glared.

"no your not, insist and ill burn you with the bed." He cleansed her bleeding wound

"ouch." She shrieked.

"your really stupid. Your poisoned." He tightly grasp her hand.

"your noisy, having your LQ while e little boy was sleeping is rude." He glared.

"were going back to the academy." Mikan looked at the both of them.

"now?" Mikan asked.

"yeah."

--academy.

"MIKAN- chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" nonoko shouted.

What happens next?

Will this lead to natsume x mikan again? Or a rival?

RXR.

Sorry for the late chappy,enjoy.


	3. RIVAL?

"This is not good; she'll bombard me with questions again."

"Hey! Mikan! Mikan sakura!" nonoko called her up.

"Oh, hi noko-chan." Mikan smiled bitterly.

"Where do you think your going huh?" Nonoko asked as if she was a detective.

"pft." Was mikan's answer. "She'll start now. arggh." in her thoughts.

"Ah, have you seen hotaru already? The gang? Anna's waiting for you? Where have you been? Are you hurt? Do you have cuts? Burns? Are you o---"she was cut off by Mikan.

"Wait. First of all not yet, I know she's angry, the gang? No not yet, oh, the Tupperware of her cake, im not hurt, I don't have burns, im fine in short, continue?" Mikan looked at her.

"No more questions anymore." Nonoko smiled at Mikan nervously.

"Good, I'm going to persona first."

"Wait, who's this cutie here?" nonoko said while pointing youichi.

"He's youichi hijiri,3 years of age, my mission, he's a genius and an Alice dweller like us, his Alice is ghost manipulation and he's with us, DA."

"Your really cute! Im nonoko osagawara , 17 years old, vice president of the school campus, rank 3 of the partners, thunder alice, nice to meet you! And im from DA also."

"yeah." Youichi answered.

"wow!, he's so cute!!!" she tapped you-chan's head.

"DON'..HAG." Youichi glared.

{Mikan-Natsume ~ 1st ~ Steal, cop, erase, seal, Nullification. / Fire

Hotaru-Ruka ~ 2nd ~ Snow, Invention/ Ice

Yuu-Nonoko ~ 3rd ~ Storm / Thunder

Koko-Anna ~ 4th ~ mind manipulation, Lucky Alice / Water

Mochu- Sumire ~ 5th ~ Stone, rock manipulation/ Weather Alice}

"come out now persona." Mikan looked at him with no emotions.

"You've been late." Persona tapped mikan's head.

"Yeah sure, he's already here."

"Wait, Mikan-chan, you-chan looks like someone I know." Nonoko pointed youichi as if she's thinking something very deep.

"Who?" Persona asked, a smirk was plastered on his face.

"Oh! I got it! It's hyuuga nats— Oh, sorry." Nonoko smiled.

"It's ok."

"Hey, you old hag, why are you afraid to say Natsume-nii-chans name?" youichi asked confused.

"Im not the one who's afraid, she is." Pointing at Mikan.

".." Mikan glared at nonoko.

"ohh, why is it nee-chan?" Youichi asked.

"Ill explain to you later." Mikan smiled at youichi.

"You rest now first shiro, visit me tomorrow morning before 7 a.m? got that shiro-neko?" Persona then disappeared.

"your lucky that you are his favorite." Nonoko smiled.

"I'm going now, ill visit hotaru after dinner, also the gang. Thank you nonoko." Waving goodbye as she headed for her special star room to rest.

--3

At the room.

"Nee-chan, tell me now."

"Ok fine. Here it goes.

_When I was still 13 I date several boys, I always find chocolates, flowers and letters from guys in the campus, even the middle school guys. It was not until one day on my second date, I saw hyuuga next on our table, he was smirking at me, my current date was a middle-schooled guy, he's name is kotaru ( uhm, I made him up.) he's very cool and very nice, but the evil Natsume is there and he ruined my date. Next is my second date, his name is ryuu., he's a middle-schooled guy also, but again, hyuuga was there, and on my 17__th__ date when I was 14, he ruined it again and my last date was when I was 15 years old, I was dating tono that time, he's also a middle schooled guy, and guess what hyuuga did? He burned the table telling me that there was a big spider and he didn't mean to burn the whole table including tono –senpai'spolo shirt, and I faced him._

"_why the hell are you always here you damn firecaster? Why the hell do you always ruin my date? I'll never gonna date someone again!" then I ran off._

"that's the end of the story you-chan."

" Oh, that's why nii-chan told me he's going to get you even if it's hard he told me hell do everything." Youichi smirked.

Mikan Sakura's reaction is shocked, Very shocked.

"eh, he didn't told you that yet?" You-chan covered his mouth playfully.

"nnoo." Mikan was stammering.

"YOUICHI." Natsume entered mikan's window glaring at my precious youichi.

"Hyuuga, what are you doing here?" Mikan looked at him and mikan's tears were obviously forming.

"What he told you is true so stop acting that you don't know." Natsume smirked.

"Oh, shut up. It's nothing just get out now if you don't want to be dead." Mikan looked at him, crystal clear tears. Natsume hugged Mikan comforting her.

"Go away! Gooo away!" Mikan was pushing Natsume but he didn't even move a bit.

"I don't want to, im sorry for all the years I kept my love to you, im sorry, im very sorry." Natsume hugged her tighter.

"Why, why? Why did you confess just now? Why do you always keep me waiting?" Mikan cried.

"Im afraid that you'll turn your back at me, im afraid that if you'll know that im secretly loving you youll get the scholarship to America, im afraid of all the possibilities Mikan!"

"I'll never ever do that. Never in this world. Never in this life cycle." Mikan confessed.

"Aishiteru, Mikan-koi." Natsume kissed her forehead

"Aishiteru too, Natsume-kun."

--..

MORNING.

--..

"-chan!" Mikan kicked youichi.

"Argh! What's with you nee-chan?" Youichi glared at Mikan.

"Where going to be late, we still need to go to persona and the principal for your uniform and your class. Hayaku."

--PERSONA's OFFICE.

"your 2 minutes late."

"fine."

"youll have your mask for today Shiro."

"FINE."

"okay, youichi, youll be in my DANGEROUS ABILITY CLASS."

"ok." Youichi's short answer.

"that's all? Well be going now." Mikan said as she wears her white mask.

"I hate this mask." Mikan whispered. " hurts." A sudden electricity slapped her face. "shit."

'Let's go to the principals office." Mikan held youichi's hand.

"Why did he let you use that?" You-cahn asked.

"because im 2 minutes late, and It sucks." Mikan told him.

--PRINCIPALS ROOM.

"here's your uniform youichi-kun." The principal gave him 4 uniforms.

"thanks." Youichi coldly answered.

"Mi-chan, why are you wearing your mask?" the principal curiously asked.

"Punishment by PERSONA. Where going now."

--OUTSIDE.

Mikan's ROOM with youichi tagging along.

"Goodmorning class!" narumi greeted.

"Today will have a returning student and a new student." Narumi said.

"Enter now." Mikan and youichi entered the room.

"EH????????????????????????????????????????.. " Nonoko Shouted.

"YOUICHI? HIJIRI?? THE LITTLE KIDDO??" Nonoko went pale.

_Flashback._

_After they got out of persona's room youichi's height suddenly changed, he suddenly changed into a 17 year old boy. He's physica appearance changed; he became taller than Mikan and his face became more serious and mature, in short, he's handsome, very handsome.!_

"_your no shocked Mikan?" Youichi asked._

"_Why should I? I know you since before, Ive search about you already and I know that your real form is a 17 year old guy. Im not stupid youichi." Was mikan's fast answer._

"_Oh, I see."He held mikan's hands._

"_what are you doing?" Mikan asked._

"_holding your hand, I can't assure you that ill give you to Natsume." Youichi smirked._

**--back at the room.**

"what happened? Isn't it she's just 3 years old yesterday?" nonoko asked.

"It's her real form nonoko."

The other girls were forming heart shapes in there eyes. Shouting:

"He's very handsome!"

"He's mine!"

"he's going to be my boyfriend!" that was the sentence that shocked everyone. It was permy's voice.

_**--the end of the chap.**_

_Review for me .thanks._


	4. Little Secrets!

Intense

Chapter 4

BR

Hello Minna-san! After so many years, here's the chapter 4 of intense. Enjoyy! 3

BR

_Flashback:_

"_He is going to be my boyfriend!" Sumire remarked to which all the girls in the room gasped._

"_Try me." Youichi smirked. Sumire fainted._

"You were not shocked Mikan-chan?" He whispered seductively.

"I knew the truth already, Youichi." Mikan seriously faced him.

"Wow. You really are a good spy, huh? I bet Natsume's your partner."

"That's none of your business."

"It will become my business, Mikan. I don't think Natsume would still be your partner." He remarked.

"I doubt it." Natsume pulled Mikan away from Youcihi. "Since she is my Girlfriend, I doubt you."

"I am a genius." He then went out of the room, _confidently._

"He's kind of Mean, Mikan. Stay away from him." Anna darkened.

A ghost then appeared infront of them, Sumire recovered, fainted again. It carries a dark aura and cold wind that will give you chills. _"His ghost."_ Natsume, Mikan and Hotaru thought, so as Koko who read their minds.

" _Sure, My, My, My. Don't get so HOT over me yet. The PARTY has not yet started."_ Then the ghost disappeared. It sent them chills.

"It's not yet his real personality." Hotaru suddenly talked. She opened her laptop. "He's DAMN **Bad**." Fixing her gaze on the screen of her laptop.

"We still ned to deal with him, since he is in our class now, we can't do anything about it. Also, he is in DA too."

"Don't get near him. He's dangerous." Natsume held Mikan's waist.

"Don't worry, I won't." Mikan Smiled.

The gang gasped. Koko laughed. They all were thinking about the same thing. _Mikan is Natsume's girlfriend. _

The hatred they've got for each other was actually love. In the end, you will find someone who is destined to be with you, you might have started wrong and with hate but you will still end up right and with love. **3**

BR

"_Ugh. Im late."_ Mikan thought. She then brushed her teeth, took her bath, dressed up, grabbed her keys and a piece of bread then locked her room.

"Hey, Goddess. " Youichi grabbed her hand and pinned her to the wall. "_Goodmorning."_ He then whispered.

Mikan was furious, she felt like she was insulted so she shot back. "Let me go, Asshole." She jerked his hand and walked straight to their classroom.

"PMS-ing?" Laughed Youichi.

He is a mean guy. I think I really should be careful around him, the nerve of that guy doing that to me. I really want to kill him now. I want to burn him, send daggers to his face. I want piyo to chase him. _I. AM. SO. FREAKIN'. MAD._ When she entered the room she had her deadly aura, she sat next to Natsume who was sleeping, luckily Jin-jin is not yet there. She then slumped on her chair and glared at Natume, she then scowled and thought "_Is this jerk really my boyfriend? Ughh."_ Then she folded her arms and looked straight.

"Stop laughing Koko or ill tell her." Mikan threatened. Koko looked serious, Again.

"Sorry." He went pale. Ruka, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna had plastered their curious faces.

"What was that, Mikan? Why you no tell us." Anna puffed her cheeks, sounding offended.

"Ttt—Nnnn-othing Anna!" Koko stammered.

"Oh, Nothing_ Cupcake."_ Mikan answered while looking at Koko. Ruka and Yuu then got it.

Kokoroyome is inlove with Umenomiya Anna.

That was Mikan and Koko's Dirty little secret.

"If you say so, Mikan." Anna smiled, Koko sighed, a sigh of relief.

"Jinno-sensei is sick, he texted me. We are lucky today for he didn't left any seatwork." Yuu announced in the classroom, being the class president. "Maybe he's too sick." He smiled.

The class cheered. Natsume's still sleeping. Sumire caught Youichi standing on the door looking at the annoyed Mikan, he was smiling. Sumire then shouted " Hijiri-san! Let's talk." She smiled so widely that it looks like her gums were about to fall out.

"Sure." Sumire then walked near him and clung to him.

"Wow. Nice match, Hijiri-san. A bitch and a Beast." Mochu walked pass by them. He was obviously jealous.

Sumire was pale, she clung tighter onto Youichi's arms and smiled. "Shall we go?" she faked one. That was obviously obvious.

"A player and a player." Hotaru then commented.

"_We are getting a lot of information today, Huh? Every second of their lives makes me Richer and richer, keep it on, Guys." _Someone thought.

Yuu walked on the chalkboard and wrote**. NARUMI-SENSEI ISN'T COMING TOO. ALSO MISAKI-SENSEI. ALL THE TEACHERS WERE CALLED BY THE PRINCIPAL. THANK YOU. GOOD DAY.** – Tobita Yuu. He then signed.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Nonoko smiled.

"Oi. Oi! Hyuuuuuga~ wake up." Mikan poked Nastume.

"Yeah. Yeah.' He rubbed his eyes and dusted off his shirt , stood up and looked at Mikan. "Let's go somewhere." And he walked, followed by Mikan who muttered and pouted. _"Bossy."_

"Where are we going?"

"Central town." Was Natsume's reply.

BR

Tentenenten!

Thank you for reading minna-san! 3


End file.
